This invention relates to an improved lock and more particularly to an improved lock especially useful as part of an automotive ignition system to provide increased security for the system.
The ignition lock for an automobile is normally incorporated as part of the steering column. The lock is generally a key tumbler operated lock of the type including a cylinder with a rotatable plug mounted therein. Tumblers within the plug are operated in response to a properly bitted key inserted into a slot in the plug. Insertion of the proper key moves the tumblers and thereby permits rotation of the plug and operation of the ignition system and other key operated systems of the automobile.
Automobile theft can often be prevented with appropriate security features built into the ignition lock. Originally, of course, the idea of using a key operated ignition system was the security feature utilized to prevent automobile theft. However, numerous tools including lock picks and the like were designed to circumvent the protection afforded by a key operated ignition system. Also, lock pullers have been used to pull the lock from the automibile steering column or dashboard so that the ignition wires could be directly engaged. Alternatively a screw driver or other tool may be inserted in the key slot and twisted in order to override the tumbler system associated with the ignition lock. In other words, as ignition locks are improved, those who wish to bypass the lock or override the lock develop new techniques and tools. An improved antitheft lock for an automobile is therefore a desirable product.